Guitar Hero 6: Warriors of Rock
| accessdate= 2015-03-06}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD, Nintendo Optical Disc |Altersfreigabe = 40px 40px 40px |Vorgänger = Guitar Hero 5 |Nachfolger = }} Allgemein Guitar Hero 6: Warriors of Rock ist ein Spiel aus der weltweit erfolgreichen Spieleserie Guitar Hero. Es wurde im Jahr 2010 herausgebracht und erzielte ähnliche Verkaufszahlen wie seine Vorgänger. Gameplay Für eine Beschreibung über das Spielverhalten siehe hier. } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * "The Outsider" - A Perfect Circle * "Cryin'" - Aerosmith * „Dancing Through Sunday“- AFI * „No more Mr. Nice Guy“ - Alice Cooper * „Ties that Bind“ - Alter Bridge * „The Feel Good Drag“ - Anberlin * „Indians“ - Anthrax * „Nemesis“ - Arch Enemy * „Ravenous“ - Atreyu * „Bat Country“ - Avenged Sevenfold * „Re-Ignition (Live)“ - Bad Brains * "I Know What I Am" - Band of Skulls * „Children of the Grave“ - Black Sabbath * „Tones of Home“ - Blind Melon * „Burnin' for You“ - Blue Öyster Cult * „Machinehead“ - Bush * „What Do I Get?“ - Buzzcocks * „If You want Peace... Prepare for War“ - Children of Bodom * „Fortunate Son“ - Creedence Clearwater Revival * „Burn“ - Deep Purple * „Pour some Sugar on me (Live)“ - Def Leppard * „Bloodlines“ - Dethklok * „Money for Nothin“ - Dire Straits * „Fury of the Storm“ - DragonForce * „Bodies“ - Drowning Pool * „Free Ride“ - Edgar Winter Group * „Dance, Dance“ - Fall Out Boy * „Hard to see“ - Five Finger Death Punch * "Again" - Flyleaf * „No Way Back“ - Foo Fighters * „Fells like the First Time“ - Foreigner * „Move it on Over (Live)“ - George Thorogood * „Slow Hands“ - Interpol * „Benn Caught Stealing“ - Jane's Addiction * „Aqualung“ - Jethro Tull * „Black Widow of La Porte“ - John5 feat. Jim Root * „Love Gun“ - Kiss * „Bleed it Out“ - Linkin Park * „Call me the Breeze (Live)“ - Lynyrd Skynyrd * „Sudden Death“ - Megadeth * "Holy Wars The Punishment Due" - Megadeth * "Sudden Death" - Megadeth * "This Day We Fight!" - Megadeth * „Paranoid (Live)“ - Metallica & Ozzy Osbourne * „Uprising“ - Muse * „I'm not Okay “ - My Chemical Romance * "Rockin' in the Free World" - Neil Young * "How You Remind Me" - Nickelback * „(You can Still) Rock in America“ - Night Ranger * „Wish“ - Nine Inch Nails * "Suffocated" - Orianthi * „I'm Broken“ Pantera * "Lasso" - Phoenix * „Unskinny Bop“ - Poison * „Bohemian Rhapsody“ - Queen * „Jet City Woman“ - Queensrÿche * „Waidmanns Heil“ - Rammstein * „Losing my Religion“ - R.E.M. * "Lunatic Fringe" - Red Rider * „Savior“ - Rise Against * „2112 Pt. 1 - Overture“ - Rush * „2112 Pt. 2 - The Temples 0f Syrinx“ - Rush * „2112 Pt. 3 - Discovery“ - Rush * „2112 Pt. 4 - Presentation“ - Rush * „2112 Pt. 5 - Oracle: The Dream“ - Rush * „2112 Pt. 6 - Soliloquy“ - Rush * „2112 Pt. 7 - Grand Finale“ - Rush (2112) * „It's only Another Parasection“ - RX Bandits * „There's No Secrets this Year“ - Silversun Pickups * "Ghost" - Slash feat. Ian Ashbury * „Chemical Warfare“ - Slayer * „Psychosocial“ - Slipknot * „Deadfall“ - Snot * „Black Rain“ - Soundgarden * „Speeding“ - Steve Vai * „Interstate Love Song“ - Stone Temple Pilots * „Calling“ - Strung Out * „Renegade“ - Styx * „Motivation“ - Sum 41 * „Modern Day Cowboy“ - Tesla * „Fascination Street“ - The Cure * „Setting Fire to Sleeping Giants“ - The Dillinger Escape Plan * „Tick Tick Boom“ - The Hives * „Self Esteem“ - The Offspring * „Spiderman - Theme“ - The Ramones * „Stray Cat Blues“ - The Rolling Stones * „Cherry Bomb“ - The Runaways * „Get Free“ - The Vines * „Seven Nation Army“ - The White Stripes * „Scumbag Blues“ - Them Crooked Vultures * "Graduate" - Third Eye Blind * „Listen to her Heart“ - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers * „We're not gonna Take it“ - Twisted Sister * „Sharp Dressed Man (Live)“ - ZZ Top }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= Die Liste der downloadbaren Songs ist mit der aus Guitar Hero 5 nahezu identisch. }} Links Quellen Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:2010 Kategorie:Musikspiel